


Through the Fire

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marvel Avengers Fusion, Assets & Handlers, Badass SHIELD Agents, Drabble, Explosions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission had been a simple one; go in to the abandoned base, collect any files or data left behind of value and vacate the premise. His superior had been certain that the base itself was a red herring; that there would be nothing to find, that the mission was merely a formality.</p><p>They've clearly stumbled upon something far more significant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For [this drabble prompt meme](http://hollyroses-vault.tumblr.com/post/84950428556/send-me-a-number-and-two-characters-get-a-drabble) for the prompt 'Through the Fire', requested by [ariamoloetta](http://ariameloetta.tumblr.com/).

Arthur’s knuckles turn white, so tight is his grip on his gun.

He barely dares to breath, afraid to miss a thing between the crackle of static coming from his earpiece and the flames that seem to roar in the wake of the explosion. Then, the line goes dead.

The mission had been a simple one; go in to the abandoned base, collect any files or data left behind of value and vacate the premise. His superior had been certain that the base itself was a red herring; that there would be nothing to find, that the mission was merely a formality.

They’ve clearly stumbled upon something _far_ more significant.

"Agent Weillschmidt, do you copy?"

When he receives no response, Arthur clears his throat and lets a little of his urgency slip into his tone.

"Agent Weillschmidt _what is your status_?”

Arthur’s gut clenches with dread at the silence at the other end of the channel.

He wants to scramble down from his safe perch down to the ruins left behind from the blast; he wants to search through the rubble until he finds the bodies of his agents - until he finds _Gilbert_ -

Finally, a weak cough filters into his ear. Arthur almost thinks he’s imagined it.

Then, he spots a faint silhouette emerging from the base’s remains.

"Aw boss," Gilbert says, his voice rough from inhaling smoke and dust. As he grows closer, Arthur can make out the shape of a comrade he’s carrying on his back, and his gait seems unsteady. "Didn’t know you cared."

Gilbert manages to wade his way back to them, handing his passenger off to another agent, and brandishing his loot in a way that gives Arthur the urge to smack the back of his head.

Or hold him close.

He doesn’t get the chance to do either as Gilbert sways, then topples forward in a faint (probably from blood loss, Arthur thinks, taking note of the nicks and gashes littering his body).

Arthur catches him, as he always seems to.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this AU](http://hollyroses-vault.tumblr.com/post/62855168074/whats-your-favourite-au-for-pruk) that I posted about waaay back in October. And as soon as I got this as a prompt I had to start listening to [this orz](http://ladyknightofhollyrose.tumblr.com/post/85050228712/musicoftheday-594-through-the-fire-and-the)


End file.
